


RedWing

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [20]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Someone has been spreading a rumor that Red Hood and Nightwing are doing the do and it seems EVERYONE has heard about it. Thing is... they're not, and now Nightwing is stuck cleaning up the mess because Jason is either suspiciously MIA or refuses to help clear anything up. Bonus points if members of the BatFam believe it and decide to confront Dick with varying degrees of upset or (to his horror/shock) approval.





	

Dick sighed as he supervised the last training session of the day. He glanced up at the clock. He had a date in an hour and he still needed to get ready.

"Any change of hurrying this along, I've got a date in an hour," he said as he watched Beast Boy turn into a pigeon and fly out of Impulse's reach. At this point they were just playing chicken with each other, pretty literally in Beast Boy's case. Impulse stopped running around suddenly and looked at him.

"Oh, going out with the Red Hood? Don't we hate that guy? Or is he on our side now. I can honestly never remember. Every time he comes here he has guns on him, so I can never really be sure." 

Dick parsed through the sea of questions and focused on the first one.

"Wait, you think I'm going on a date with the Red Hood?" 

Impulse looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Uh, duh."

Before Dick could think of a reply, Beast Boy had turned into an elephant while Impulse was distracted, and put a foot on his back, effectively ending the training session. After that Bart was too distracted challenging Garth to a rematch to listen to anything Dick had to say. Dick shook his head and let it go. Bart didn't know anything about the Red Hood, no one but the Bat family did. He probably just mistook Dick's kindness toward Hood as flirtation. 

Dick put it in the back of his mind and went to shower. 

\---

He stopped by the kitchen on his way out of the cave. Wally and Connor were sitting watching TV with a frankly fightingly huge bowl of popcorn between them. 

"So, you're going out with Jason tonight?" Wally asked nonchalantly. He didn't sound even the slightest bit shocked for confused. Dick did a double take, but neither of them had even looked away from the screen.

"What?"

"Bart told me about your date. Say hi to the big man for me," Wally said. 

"I'm not dating Jason," Dick replied, incredulously. Wally snorted and choked on popcorn. Connor turned around to give Dick a weird look. 

"Of course you are, everyone knows that. It's not like it's a secret. You don't have to try and hide it." He turned back to the TV without waiting for Dick to respond. Dick just stared at the back of his head in complete and utter befuddlement. This was the first he'd heard of any of this. Sure, he and Jason were close, oddly so if you asked Damian or Tim, but they weren't that close. They weren't dating, they weren't even sleeping together. Of course, Dick wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't thought about it, because he had. Jason had grown up well. He was massive and handsome and one of the kindest men Dick had ever met. He was also the bravest, and those were traits Dick could admire about a person, but that didn't mean they were together. He debated telling Wally and Connor that they were wrong, but decided against it. It was pointless to argue with them, especially when they weren't even paying attention to him. No, he'd just go on his date and let it go. 

\---

He could not let it go. 

Now that he knew about it he saw it everywhere. While walking to the restaurant he'd heard two girls giggling about seeing Nightwing and the Red Hood together. He passed an art store with a drawing of them together in the window. Half a dozen men with combovers were talking very graphically about what they figured went on when Nightwing and Red Hood were alone together. 

By the time he got to the restaurant and sat down across from his date, a model he had no interest in named Julia Winters, he was utterly confused. He couldn't get it out of his head the entire time. He almost felt bad; he was barely listening to a thing she said. After getting not much more than nods and grunts from him, she went back to her food and stopped attempting to make small talk.

"Hey Julia," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" She looked up from her salad. She'd picked out all the croutons.

"Have you heard that thing about Nightwing and Red Hood?" He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but he figured he'd ask. This date was already a disaster, so if he could at least get some information out of her before he left, then he wouldn't be able to consider it a complete wash. She looked at him funny, and then nodded slowly. 

"Of course I have, everyone has. Don't you check Twitter?" 

Dick nodded and leaned back, "Right, yeah, of course."

He went back to his food. 

\---

The rest of the date went about as well as the start of it had. He left without giving her his number, and she took a separate cab home. 

And then Dick checked Twitter. One of the top trending hashtags was #RedWing, and Dick spent at least an hour scrolling through the tag, horror rising in him with each passing tweet. 

There were dozens of tweets, everything ranging from analayses of times people had seen them together, to accounts of dates people said they saw them go on. Finally, after he'd stared at his phone for so long his eyes crossed involuntarily, he closed the app and dialed Jason's number. 

It rang five times before a gruff, "Hello," answered. 

"Jason?" Dick asked. 

"What do you want Dickiebird?"

"Do you know that people think we're dating?" 

There was a long stretch of silence from the other end of the line. 

"Uh, yeah, I know," Jason said, almost awkwardly. Dick raised his eyebrows. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "We need to tell people this isn't true. I had a date tonight, and Wally thought it was you. _Wally._ " 

Jason cleared his throat uncomfortably. Dick could sympathize, it made him uncomfortable too. 

"That's too bad," he said. "We should do something, but I'm kind of busy at the moment, so I'll talk to you later," he hung up without waiting for a reply. Dick stared incredulously at the phone before tossing it aside. What the hell was going on?

\---

Things only got worse from there. Everyone asked him about it. During a training session with Black Canary, she gave him tips about dating vigilantes who skirted the line of above board. Dick didn't think he'd ever recover from that conversation. Worse, at one point Clark had congratulated him on his new relationship.  

"It's been too long, Dick. I like seeing you happy with someone," he'd said. Dick didn't know what to say back. He didn't want to say that none of it was true, because if he was being honest with himself he wished it was, but that didn't matter, not when the entire world seemed to believe a lie that had no basis of truth. The fact of the matter was that he and Jason had never been in a relationship, not in the past and certainly not now. To make matters worse, Jason pretty much flat out refused to talked to Dick about any of it. He wouldn't do anything to stop it, and he changed the subject whenever Dick brought it up. Dick was starting to get suspicious, but he didn't know exactly what to be suspicious of. Jason's behavior didn't make any sense. The rumor wasn't hurting anyone, and it wouldn't hurt anyone to take it go away, but Jason refused to deal with it. It was almost like he liked having it around, but that just didn't make any sense. 

The cherry on top of the shit cake was when Dick found out that Bruce knew. 

They were sitting in the cave together. Bruce was sorting through old cases on the Batcomputer, and Dick was helping Damian with his homework. Damian was the only one who hadn't said anything about the rumor. When Dick finally asked him if he'd seen the tweets, Damian had said he'd have to be an idiot to believe such baseless and obviously untrue stories. Dick counted that one in the win column, and went back to long division. 

Once Damian had finished his homework and gone up with Alfred, Dick packed up his things, and made to leave. Bruce stood to stop him. 

"Dick," he began. "About you and Jason,"

"Oh, Bruce, we're not-"

"No, let me say this." Bruce looked strangely adamant, so Dick decided to let him say his piece. 

"Ok," he said. 

"I know in the past Jason and I have had some... issues," that was putting it lightly. "But I've always been proud of him, you too. This isn't something I saw happening, and in the beginning I wasn't happy about it, I won't lie to you, but after seeing the way he is with you, I can't oppose it. Jason really cares about you, and you care about him, I can see it. You two are incredibly lucky to have something like that, and I could never take that away from anyone, much less my sons. So, I guess I'm short I'm saying that I approve. More than that, I'm- I'm glad you're together." The words flowed out of Bruce near seamlessly. There were hiccups here and there, things he was uncomfortable saying, but the bottom line was that Bruce was truly happy for them. Dick didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny this, not now when Bruce had said he approved of it, and in such a personal way. Not after he'd said he was proud of Jason, that he was glad they were together. Dick couldn't take that away from him, so he just nodded solemnly. 

"Thank you," he said, at a loss for a more suitable response. What else could he say to all that?

Bruce just nodded. 

\---

After his talk with Bruce, Dick resolved to finally talk face to face with Jason. This whole thing was getting ridiculous, it was being blown way out of proportion and Dick was starting to worry about how far it could go. The thing was, if the rumor was true then Dick wouldn't care. He'd laugh at the hashtag and gossip with Wally, but it just wasn't true. He and Jason were both woefully unattached as far as he knew, so it was unfair to let the world go on thinking differently. It was unfair to them. 

Jason showed up at seven the next night. He was dressed in jeans and a jacket, and he poured himself a glass of whiskey from Dick's poor excuse of a liquor cabinet as soon as he was invited inside. 

That didn't bode well for the impending conversation. 

"Alright spill, What's this about?" Jason asked, sitting down on Dick's couch and throwing back the whiskey. Dick frowned, and sat down next to him. 

"It's about the fact that people seem to think we're screwing behind their backs. I mean it's ridiculous! Yesterday Bruce told me he approved of our relationship. _Bruce_ , Jason. This is getting out of hand," Dick said, desperation seeping into his voice. 

Jason was quiet for a long moment. 

"Is it so ridiculous?" He asked. Dick froze. 

"What?"

Jason seemed to steel himself. He squared his shoulders and looked Dick right in the eye. 

"Is it so ridiculous for them to think that we're in a relationship?" Jason asked. 

"Clarify," Dick said, voice catching on the word. 

Jason sighed. "We're together almost every day. We hang out by ourselves, we go on _dates_ for Gods sake. We go to the movies and out for dinner, and two weeks ago I bought groceries for your apartment because I practically live here, and I was tired of eating cereal for every meal. Today when you told me to go home, you knew I'd end up here even though I don't actually live here." Everything Jason said was true. Dick couldn't deny any of it. He hadn't really thought about it all together that way before, but Jason was right. They acted like a couple most of the time they were together. Not only did this prove that no one was crazy to think they were together, but it also proved that Jason had thought about it like that. He'd thought about it, he'd seen it, and he hadn't done anything to stop it. 

"You want us to be together," Dick realized. Jason sighed. 

"Look at you, Dickie, I'd be crazy not to." 

Dick stared at Jason, his mind whirring a hundred miles per hour. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. All his half formed thoughts of attraction toward Jason suddenly came full circle, and he realized suddenly that he didn't mind either. He didn't mind that people thought they were together because he wanted them to be together. He blinked slowly and looked away, trying to decide what to do. Jason seemed to take the loss of eye contact as a rejection, however, because he stood up and started walking toward the door. Dick stood suddenly, impulse decision made, and grabbed Jason's arm. He pulled him back and grabbed his face, pulling him into a hard kiss. It wasn't much of a kiss, more of a smashing of lips than anything else, but it evolved into so much more. Jason turned suddenly and wrapped one arm around Dick's waist, the other threading into his hair. He shoved his tongue into Dick's mouth, and Dick moaned. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until finally Jason pulled away. He was smiling at Dick, actually smiling, and Dick couldn't help but smile back. Jason's hand slid down from Dick's hair to his cheek.

"I should've done that a long time ago," he said. Dick's smile deepened. 

 

\---

It wasn't until a week later that Damian realized the tweets were no longer fake, and that Dick and Jason were actually dating. He realized it at a family dinner after Tim pointed out some things to him that really should've been obvious. Damian had made a big spectacle at the table, and after dinner he cornered Jason in the hallway and threatened him with ten kinds of hell should he ever hurt Dick. This shocked nobody. What shocked just about everybody was when ten minutes later he cornered Dick and gave him the same talk. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
